Hidan is a nuisance
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: This is just some random story. Read if you really have nothing better to do. M for language.


"Kakuzu." Hidan said in a whiny tone as he kicked his feet back and forth off of the edge of the bed. Kakuzu sighed and looked away from counting his money and to Hidan.

"What?"

"I'm fucking bored." Hidan said dully.

"Why don't you just go and stab yourself or something."

"I don't have to, Jashin is pleased right now," Hidan replied, "ooh! I can convert you!"

"NO." Kakuzu quickly responded. Hidan whimpered and then stared at the ground. A small bug had found its way into their room and watching it walk was about the most interesting thing to Hidan at the time. Kakuzu ignored the Jashinist and went back to his money.

_One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four… One, two, three, four._Hidan said in his mind as the bug seemed to step in rhythm. Suddenly the bug tipped over and struggled to get back on its feet. For a while its legs just kept on moving rapidly trying to move. Hidan laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Kakuzu asked but did not look away from his cash.

"A fucking retarded bug can't get up. What a dumb ass." Hidan chuckled. Kakuzu stared over at him.

"Are you really that bored?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you go by Kisame and Itachi?"

"No fucking way. I tried that before and when I walked to the door there was fucking moaning coming from the room." Hidan said, shuddering. Kakuzu quickly tried to clear his mind of the thought.

"How about Pein and Konan?"

"I don't fucking want to go on a damn mission!" Hidan complained.

"Zetsu?"

"He's a fucking cannibal, one wrong move and I'll be living in his damn stomach!"

"Deidara and Sasori?"

"No, those two were fucking each other earlier too."

"Tobi."

"Hell no. The last time I tried to be near that Jashin damned brat, he kept saying 'Tobi is a good boy' and all this other crap that was annoying the hell out of me."

"Have fun being bored."

"But 'Kuzu!"

"Don't call me that. I told you that a hundred times before." Kakuzu snapped. Hidan rolled his eyes. It was then silent as Kakuzu started recounting his money.

"Why the hell do you like money? It's just fucking flimsy paper and coins that get annoying as hell if you have a lot of them."

"Money is what pays for everything Hidan."

"No it doesn't. I saw that one show and money don't buy friends."

"If someone gives me some money, I'll be their best friend for life."

"But that's just you because you're fucking nuts about money."

"Alright, this conversation is getting annoying. Shut up, I have things to do."

The room fell silent. Nothing was heard except the rustling of the money, tick-tocking of the clock, and constant sighs escaping Hidan's mouth. _Tick, tock, rustle, tick, tock, sigh, tick, tock, rustle, tick, tock, sigh, tick, tock, rustle, tick, tock, sigh, tick, tock, __**crunch. **_Kakuzu had squeezed the money in his hand. "Will you stop it?!" Kakuzu barked.

"What the fuck was I doing?"

"Sighing."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it asshole."

Kakuzu set the money down and turned in his chair to face Hidan. Suddenly, there was a crunch. "You killed him!!"

"WHAT?!"

"You killed the bug!! And he just got up too!"

"Who cares about a stupid, insignificant bug?!"

"I do!"

"You don't count."

"I fucking do!"

"You don't!" Kakuzu's feet pressed against the ground harder.

"Hey! It's already dead stop trying to over kill it!! You fucking murderer!"

"That's funny coming from your mouth. And how many people have you killed?"

"That's people but you killed a damn bug, I don't kill bugs murderer!!"

"It's just a bug. I don't give a shit!"

"IT HAD A FUCKING FAMILY!"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I JUST FUCKING KNOW!!"

"YOU'VE FUCKING LOST IT!!"

"STOP USING MY WORD!"

"WHAT WORD?!"

"FUCK!"

"I CAN SAY IT ALL I WANT!"

"NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE THAT'S MY THING!!"

"OH YEAH? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Suddenly the door slammed open. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Pein yelled. Kakuzu and Hidan glared over at him. "Everyone in this whole place can hear your arguing so keep it down!" Pein ordered. He then left the room.

". . . He fucking stole my word too." Hidan said. Kakuzu's hand shot at Hidan's mouth and covered it.

"Shut up. I now have a head ache." Kakuzu growled. Hidan tried biting the hand but there were two problems. One, Kakuzu didn't care that his hand was getting bit. And two, his hand tasted horrible.

After Kakuzu saw that Hidan was going to cooperate, he uncovered Hidan's mouth. Hidan was quiet for about two seconds. "Your hand fucking tastes bad, I don't know how Zetsu manages to do that." Hidan said with a grossed out look on his face. "I'm hungry now Kakuzu, I want something good to eat and not your fucking disgusting hand." Hidan complained. Kakuzu stood up and grabbed Hidan by the collar of his cloak. "What the fuck asshole? Put me the fuck down!" Kakuzu started walking to the door. He then threw Hidan out and slammed the door shut. There was pounding on the door put Kakuzu didn't hear it for he put in ear plugs.

_He's such a nuisance._


End file.
